Will you be my Valentine?
by KateTheNinjaTurtle
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Mikey wants to impress his best friend, Sammi. What will he do?


Mikey sat on the couch, excitement coursing through him. His best friend, Sammi, was only minutes away from arriving at the Lair. In his hands, he held a bouquet of daisies (her favorite flower) and a box of chocolate. He was going to give them to her and then take her out on a date.

"Hey! Earth to Romeo!" Snapped a sudden voice. Mikey blinked and saw Raph standing beside him, his arms folded across his plastron and his green eyes glaring at him. "Do you _really _think-" He stopped talking as soft footsteps sounded near the entrance to the Lair.

"Hello?" It was Sammi! In a flash, Mikey had shoved the flowers into Raph's hands and leapt off of the couch and tackled Sammi, giving her a tight hug.

"Sammi!" He cried happily. "Y-you're here!" He quickly got up and stepped backwards, his cheeks a bright red.

Sammi got up as well and gave an embarrassed smile. "H-hello, Mikey." She said, her cheeks slightly pink.

Raph cleared hs throat and handed Mikey the flowers and chocolate. "You might want to give her these, Romeo." He muttered.

Mikey nodded, then handed them to Sammi. "H-happy Valentine's Day..." He said, blushing even more.

Sammi gasped as she took the flowers and chocolate. "Oh my gosh... Mikey! I love them!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, smiling happily.

Mikey patted her head, trying his hardest not to jump for joy. "Well, then you'll love what I'm going to show you." He said, looking at her.

Sammi nodded, her eyes shining. Mikey gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the Lair. When they reached the manhole, he stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes, Sammi." He said.

Sammi closed her eyes, a curious expression on her face. Mikey gave a small smile. _Please like this! _He thought desperately as he led her up the ladder to the surface. Blinking, he lifted the lid and glanced around. The coast was clear. He pulled her up and closed the lid, then led her down a sidewalk, across a street, through an alley, across another street, around a corner, and finally down another sidewalk until he reached a noodle shop. Mr. Murakami's noodle shop, to be exact.

He led her up the fire escape and on to the roof, where he had set up a table and two chairs. "Ready?" He asked, desperately hoping that Sammi would like it.

Sammi nodded. She could tell from Mikey's eager voice that it was something wonderful.

"Okay, then. Open up!"

Sammi blinked open her beautiful blue-gray eyes and gasped. In front of her sat a wonderful table covered with a fancy white tablecloth, and on it lay -

"Pizza?!" Sammi gasped with amazement, then laughed. "Oh, Mikey! It's... It's..."

Mikey bit his lip, worried about what she might say.

"I-It's wonderful! I love it!" She sat down in one chair, while Mikey sat in the other one. Smiling, Sammi took a slice of the pizza and sighed. A soft breeze wrapped itself around her, and she shivered. Mikey noticed this and frowned slightly. He had forgotten about the weather. He looked around in vain, hoping to find something to warm her up, but found nothing.

He noticed Sammi shiver again, and stood up. "I-I'll be right back, I uh... Forgot something." Nervously, he dashed down the fire escape and into the shop, where Mr. Murakami was standing, sweeping the floor.

"Do you have a jacket?" He asked, his words tumbling over one another in an anxious rush.

Mr. Murakami smiled and disappeared into the back of his shop, returning a moment later with a pink sweater. "One of your brothers dropped it off," he said. "He told me that Sammi might want it." He handed the sweater to Mikey. As Mikey thanked him and turned to leave the shop, he fixed his blind gaze on Mikey. "You know, that Sammi is a lucky girl."

Mikey blinked, a little surprised that he knew about Sammi, then shrugged and went back on to the roof, where Sammi sat, her teeth chattering. He came up and handed her the sweater. "Here you go," he said.

Sammi looked at him. "T-thanks," she said, putting the sweater on.

"No problem," Mikey said as he sat down.

For the next half hour, they sat there, joking around and seeing how much pizza they could eat, until the pizza was gone and they had run out of jokes to tell. They then decided to sit on the edge of the roof, where they gazed down at the ground below them. Sammi gave a contented sigh. This night had been wonderful! She rested her head on Mikey's shoulder, slightly tired.

"Sammi?" Mikey's voice suddenly broke the cold, quiet air. Sammi raised her head and looked at him.

"Yeah, Mikey?" She asked.

"W-will... Will you..." He blushed as he struggled to get the words out. "W-w-will you... B-b-be... My... V-v-valentine?" He resisted the urge to wince, positive that Sammi would laugh at him.

Instead, he received quite a shock when she pressed her soft lips against his, not saying anything until the kiss was over. "Of course I will, you idiot." She teased, giving him a playful punch. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that the entire night!"

Mikey blinked, dumbfounded. "Y-you have?"

Sammi laughed, then rested her head against his shoulder again. "Wasn't it obvious?"

Mikey shook his head.

Sammi sighed. "You sure can be an idiot at times," she said, looking up at him. "But no matter what, you're _my _idiot."

Mikey smiled, and wrapped a protective arm across Sammi's shoulders. "I know," he said.


End file.
